In the Era of the Fabled
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: In a world of magic, Harry, born a squib, with an odd eye, & odd affinity in combat. In the world of ninja, Naruto, prison to the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon had been born without the power of chakra, but yet, with an odd eye becomes so much more. They're connected across seals, & learn myths of their worlds are fact, & they'll come together, ridiculed, brothers, heroes! H/G! Naru/Hina!


**In the Era of the Fabled**

**Chapter I**

**Life in Blood**

Harry Potter knows he is different when compared to his family in that as much that he doesn't have any magical powers, as his family does. Then there is that bit with his twin brother, Timothy being the famous Boy-Who-Lived, survivor of evil spells and whatnot.

Nobody could actually say how that might have happened, that anyone, let alone a child of fifteen 'months' could not only survive the Killing Curse, but rebound it back upon the Dark Lord Voldemort who tried killing baby Harry and baby Timothy for whatever reason that could be, maybe he has a baby murdering fetish or something.

Therefore, while Harry was left to be not only normal, but to wizards and witches, less than normal because he was born without magic, a squib as they would call him. This wasn't bad in his mother, Lily's opinion as she loved him all the same, but for James, his father, and head of an ancient and noble house it was a great shame and embarrassment.

That was the driving motivation for Harry to learn some way around his 'disability'. He practiced 'Kung Fu' in the nearby muggle town where he got more than just good; he was a natural when it came to fighting, but no amount of impossible feats in fighting could turn his father's attention from Tim, so he gave up.

He didn't give up his classes as he enjoyed them, and in fact, he went to the muggle school. He was smarter than Tim was, and though his father didn't care, his mother was always there to help him, and guide him to the right path.

James had never even bought him gifts for his birthday or Christmas. Its just Tim with him, and anything Tim wants, Tim always gets. Tim doesn't even go to Lily anymore, knowing that she'll say no. It would have kept Tim level headed if James had denied him, but he's turning out to be a complete self-centred jerk just like his father.

It doesn't help that Harry is so different with his left eye. The white isn't white, but black as if ick had leaked into it. The actual eye is yellow, and not a golden shade either, but complete yellow. His other eye is normal, an emerald green, like his mothers, and his hair is a wild black, his skin tan from enjoying the sun and 'playing' outside.

Harry had heard that at first, they thought his different eye had some magical properties, but all scans showed nothing. Though, back then he didn't know how to talk and nobody had ever asked him, even Lily; she just wanted her boy to have a nice life, free from the moron-circus.

He wouldn't know how to explain how he see's anyway. He's lived with it all his life, and the only way he could describe it is that he see's energy, from the magic's to electricity, and the auras that spread and surround through living things from humans to cats, and even flowers and the planet itself.

Then everything through his left eye moves slower than normal, which makes for 'fighting' easier, even though his eyes see's slower, doesn't mean his body can keep up, which is why he keeps himself in shape beyond the normal. Then that's another thing his father ignores, his abnormal strength, but then he is ignorant.

Well, other than the not-quite-love all around the Potter household, life was good without the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Sorcerer Voldemort! That's probably why Harry says his name, especially when someone says You-Know-Who, he makes it his mission to always say, 'no, do you mean Voldemort', just to watch them flinch in horror, which in his honest opinion will NEVER get old.

Harry's pig-headed brother, saviour and 'hero' can't even say the name, so afraid of a douche bag terrorist and his posy of racist murderers and coward scum. Apparently, news is out on Harry being the squib brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, and said Boy-Who-Lived is teased by the racist and 'evil' Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

School was OK for Harry, though he would have like to go to Hogwarts, it was nice not having people whispering, and looking at his family in pity like he's a paraplegic or something. Even then the 'normal' humans wouldn't treat him that much differently after the initial curiosity and ignorance, which would be cleared up in a week or so, but mage don't let 'curious' people go that easily.

Now was different though. It had been a good thirteen, fourteen years of peace, but now Tim had done it. He screwed up and in all his jollies of 'awesomeness' and that stupid tournament he got put in; he was lucky to escape after being a partial ingredient to the resurrection of Voldemort.

The magical people were in a panic-fit and his parents who quite-frankly aren't together, though they still live together and fake face, he's sure Tim is the most oblivious. So, his parents are both starting new jobs at Hogwarts to keep an eye on him (his mum), or to stupidly egg him on, (his dad), and though his mum was sorry and trying to find either tutors or a school near Hogwarts so he has to stay at the castle too, it was hard going.

Harry doesn't mind he supposes, but he'll miss so much school, and no wizard or witch is smart enough to tutor him in muggle classes, and the castle is miles away from any muggle town or city, and it would be risky, so it looks like its self-study. Though, he supposes it could be worse, and he really doesn't want to have anything to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to get him while at school, where innocent kids can get hurt if it can be helped.

So, because of Tim and his stupidity Harry and his family were karted off from their home to stay at Sirius's, (Harry's godfather's) old family home in London, power in numbers or whatever. Though, Harry had heard both his father and brother arguing with the old Head Teacher of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and his mother about dumping him in a muggle boarding school or something.

However, Albus Dumbledore just closed the argument on the matter, looking quite annoyed from where Harry watched out of sight. Harry wouldn't mind going to a boarding school if it would help him, but by his dads arguments he wanted to just dump him in the first one he sees and never come back, at least he suggested giving Harry money for when school is over. Still, Dumbledore and Lily thankfully debunked the jerk, saving Harry the heartache and hassle of vengeance at a later date.

That's how Harry found himself bored and lying on his bed, in his room, alone at Sirius's old home. He had his laptop on his desk with some comics on the bookshelf with some manga and books, from fantasy to history, some even about magic. Then he has plenty of video games with them for his consoles set up below his huge screen TV as this room has warding that was set up to protect the electrical devices set up so he has what he needs. Though, he doesn't know how wizards and witches do without computers, the net, and TV.

He opened his senses to listen to all of the masses of mage in the house, annoyed with his father, though he couldn't hear anyone he was too far away on the top floor. As soon as they got here, James shut Harry in his room, the room he uses when he sometimes stays over with Sirius, (which is a lot to get away from Tim), his male role model, so he knows how to pull a prank.

Sirius had been the one to get him books on magic, the muggle kind, tricks, misdirection, being sneaky. He encouraged Harry to learn 'magic' when he was younger, and though it was just fun and games when he was young, Harry had gotten very good at all sorts of tricks to such an extent that even Sirius was confused, wondering whether he was really using magic or not.

It amuses Harry how child-like Sirius can be sometimes… well, most times. It's hard to believe that at school he and James were the best of friends. Harry couldn't help but feel awed and despondent that James, from a nice, kind and happy family of blood-traitors has become a jerk, and Sirius, who's family were dark and racist is more of a father to a squib.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he stopped listening out of his room, his eyes moving from the open curtains letting in the brilliant sun back to the PlayStation magazine he was reading.

He hadn't been out of his room since he got here two days ago, 'don't come out, I don't want to feel the shame' his dad had demanded, not that that would stop him. His mum bringing him food and snacks was plenty, and he didn't feel like bumping into Ron and Tim. His mother had tried getting him to leave, and try to make friends with a few of the other kids, but he's met Ronald too many times to know that he's a moron and a bully. He had also met their other friend, and though not stupid, she is highly self-important, arrogant, and honestly, annoying.

Harry hadn't met these 'Weasley Twins' before, and honestly doesn't care whether he ever does. They're not jokers, some of the things he heard they've done seems dam-right cruel, or just trouble. Then he's really not sure who else is about, and he has some somewhat friends back in the muggle world he would rather hang with, at least they have games and sports in common, even if Harry's sports are combat orientated rather than football, cricket, or rugby.

He was feeling a little hungry and looked around for some snacks, but shaking the big packet of cheesy snacks, it was empty, and his mum hadn't brought him any more today, and checking his jug, yep, that was empty too, no more lemonade. Frowning he just emptied the last few drops in his glass before hopping up off his bed, yawning and brushing down his clothes.

Its lucky his room has its own bathroom or he would smell bad not having left. He brushed down his black cargo trousers and white shirt. It's a warm day so he only has the middle three buttons done up, showing some strong chest. He's wearing black socks, and it only took him a moment to slid on his white Nike running trainers and tie the lace's.

Stretching a few kinks from his muscles, he unlocked his door and pulled only for it to be stuck. He frowned and rolled his eyes as he realised his 'father' had locked the door with magic so he can't get out, but so his mum can get in and out without realising what had happened.

However, fortunately Harry knew other methods of getting out. He rose his right foot and kicked so hard around the handle the door shattered open around the doorframe in a bang, splitting the wood. He just exited as if that was a normal way to leave his room, closing the door after him, OK in the knowledge that no one's going to venture to the top floor without reason, and he'll kick anyone's ass for entering his room, and do worse if they touch his stuff without permission.

He jogged down the stairs two or three steps at a time when he came to a landing just as someone was exiting their room. Harry managed to swerve around her as she staggered, startled, and catch her before she fell.

"Nice reflexes," she commented as he looked to her, closing his left eye to keep it hidden for now. "And wow, nice muscles," she added cheekily feeling his body through his shirt and seeing some solid flesh.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he finally let her go, amused. She has long red hair tied at the base of her neck and by her waist. Her skin is milky white with freckles around her nose, lightly dotted, and expressive chocolaty brown eyes.

She's wearing a thin blue robe that isn't buttoned fully so he can see a glimpse of her white bra and cleavage. Guessing he would say that she is a year younger than him… well, OK he's almost certain he knows who she is from overhearing his douche brother and Ronald Weasley. She blushed as she noticed he's taller than her and where he's looking down, but didn't do up her robe further like she might have if it were someone else, or just an ug-oh-creep.

He had noticed that witches and wizards (pure and half-blood as far as he knows) wear robes as a muggle girl would wear a dress, and that's guys and girls. Its really disconcerting, and he's glad his mum wears some normal clothes too. He would hate having to wear a 'dress', but he supposes its OK for her as she is a girl… umm… woman.

"Thanks," he replied, his lips quirking into a smirk. "First time meeting, get a compliment, always a good sign of things to come," he said, amused while she smiled at him; he liked her smile, she only had a light dusting of makeup, a little shadowing, and lip-gloss by the look of it.

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you, but who are you?" she asked as she shook his hand. "Have you just got here or something?" she asked him, curious as he let her soft hand go.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you too," he replied, watching her as her eyes widened in surprised as he opened his left eyes, she just stared for a moment, enthralled and captivated, obviously having heard of him and his 'weird' eye.

"Oh, wow, Harry Potter?" she asked him, shocked while he nodded. "That's just, wow, I thought you were a hideous ogre or something the way my brother Ron, and your brother talk about you when they're together. Is it true that they're always pranking you?"

Harry couldn't help but snort, startling her. "Those morons couldn't prank a hall full of snails and get it right!" he commented, amused. "Well, anyway, I'm off looking for snacks, I really haven't got the patients for anymore condescending and arrogate mage. So please, no disrespect but please leave your backwards bigotry and ignorance right here, later," he said before continuing down the stair with a little wave over his shoulder.

Ginny was confused for a second before she realised that he did just insult her, but then she was going to say something that probably would have been insulting to him first. Then she realised that directly he didn't insult her but witches and wizards as a whole, which might have been worse, but she didn't care about that as sometimes she'll tend to agree, but insulting her when he doesn't know her, not going to happen.

She frowned before grinning as she charged after him, drawing her wand she flung her hex at his back to get him back for being rude; she apologise later, after all, easy to ask forgiveness than permission, or something weird like that. However, she had to blink in surprise as he just tilted his head without missing a beat in his climb down the stairs.

Her jinx just sailed over his right shoulder and hit a wall, but he did not even turn to acknowledge her with fear, as he should have, to prove she is better. If anything, she could practically sense his smugness. She frowned, annoyed and held in her growl as she fired again, three times in a row.

She couldn't keep out the frustrated growl as he moved with such swiftness and avoided each jinx, nonchalant. He paused at the bottom of the stairs as he watched the last spell harmlessly hit the wall in front of him before turning to look back at Ginny, her cheeks lighting up as he gave her this mocking and dangerous grin; she couldn't help herself as it was so sexy. Then add in what he's wearing, and dam, why was she trying to hex him again?

"Wow, cute-girl has game," he commented as she stood, wand out, several steps above him. He flexed his fists and rolled his shoulders, which caused her to gulp for two reasons. "I see now, babe, you want to duel this magic-less well of awesomeness!" he suggested smugly and she took a step up the stairs, concerned and a little amused at his 'self-sell'.

He chuckled as she waited a moment and took a step back down while he moved from the stairs, giving her some room. "OK," she agreed, unsure whether he really will hit her or not. "Umm… there are normally stakes in duels, so, when I beat you, you have to be my slave for a whole week!"

"And after I have won," Harry added, smirking. "I get to make out with you, and… other stuff."

"O-other stuff?" she asked him, cheeks crimson. "W-what do you think I am?"

"Oh, so you're chickening out to a squib, not very becoming of a pure-blood now is it?" he asked, teasing and taunting her.

"What kind of other stuff?" she asked, pouting nervously. Then she added something. "N-nothing below the waist," she added quietly looking around to make sure, they are alone.

"Said that before?"

"NO!" she shout whispered, pouting cutely. "But I'm not going to lose a duel with a squib! I can use magic; all you can do is try to hit me. I'll have hexed you before you can think about charging like a primitive barbarian."

"Primitive?" he asked, amused at the irony. "Says the cute little witch who's very society is in the dictionary right next to the definition of a primitive technologically retarded culture."

She narrowed her eyes in this cute, angry way that amused him, and his amusement was just making her madder. It made it all the more fun, and beating her at her own amusing little game will get her lips on his and a taste of her chest if he play it right because magic won't keep her to anything as this isn't that kind of deal.

"OK, let's do this," she said, angry with him, she fired, he moved barely an inch and it flew over his shoulder.

Ginny frowned in annoyance as she fired again. He just side stepped, and she fired again and again until she stopped, panting for breath while Harry stood watching her, unharmed with this annoying smile that made her blush as he's so cute, nothing like she had imagined.

"You can yield now, Ginny, or I can come over there and take your twig away," he called out once she stood straighter, eying him in awe. He was so fast she couldn't hit him with a single spell, and if she can't hit him she'll eventually drain herself of power and lose anyway.

"OK, you win!" she said, pouting, annoyed with him when she blinked and he was so close that he leaned in, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, and she melted, but it was over too soon, leaving her soft lips buzzing, and her eyes half-closed, dreamy before she snapped back to herself, looking at him with scarlet cheeks.

"I can see we're going to have some fun, meet me after 'bed', top floor," he said, amused, hoping she doesn't chicken out, maybe he can get more out of her too. She's cute, and muggle girlfriends are hard to keep when you can't bring them home and have to continually lie, or get into trouble for breach of statue of security, (magic world crap), or he would be ridiculed as a weirdo and have to hang around the 'vampire'-kids or something, and he doesn't want to wear glitter just to sparkle. The muggles are seriously making vampires worse and worse; he quivered thinking about it.

He smiled as he moved around her and down the stairs into the kitchen where it was 'surprisingly' full and even the old, white haired, Headmaster, leader of the anti-Death Eater group, the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore at the head discussing, whatever it is they talk about that does nothing productive. The old man smiled in greeting, seemingly waiting for Harry to say what he wanted, but he didn't; he just walked in.

Instead, he walked passed to the cupboards, but on his way he grabbed a large cigar from some filthy looking guys mouth and tossed it in the sink, turning on the tap to put it out.

He turned back and glared at the baffled man. "If I find anyone smoking inside my house again, especially a place where food is prepared and eaten, you will hit all of the walls on your way out of the front door!" he growled out, annoyed before going about his business, making a sandwich.

Looking over at the door, while the Order watched him, surprised, he saw Ginny standing there biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, Ginny, do you want a sandwich too while I'm here?" he asked and she shook her head, so he shrugged and continued with his task.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing, embarrassing me?" his father stood up, demanding.

He raised his eyebrow, pretending he was confused without making it look that convincing. "I'm just making a sandwich, 'dad'," he said dad like it was the greatest joke in the world, but it made others flinch while James didn't seem to notice.

Harry turned to where his mum sat, smiling before looking to where Sirius sat snickering. "Hey, Sirius, I need you to fix my door, I had to kick it open because some selfish prick locked me in again!"

"James!" Lily hissed out, her smile becoming a scowl. "I've told you… you know what James, everyone, we're getting divorced. I am not going to continue this bull-shit anymore you ass!"

"W-what, but Lily!" he said while everyone watched, astonished before he looked at Harry, furious and drew his wand. "This is all your fault, you're no son of mine, I should have just drowned you! You're a disgrace of my family's blood!"

"James, put that wand down!" Lily demanded, drawing hers but he turned and slapped her with the back of his hand before anyone could intervene; she just paused, eyes wide, shocked, surprised, and everything else meaning those words.

However, he cried out a second later as Harry grabbed his hand with wand, the wand snapping like a useless twig along with his wrist. "Don't you ever touch my mother you fucking, shit, or I'll fucking kill you!" he hissed as his father was crying, tears leaking from his eyes, seconds way from being pulled across the table and into a deathly beating.

"Harry, that's enough!" Dumbledore said, carefully placing his hand on Harry's arm, concerned with the tensing muscles, and his angry eyes never left James even as he let him go where his snapped wand dropped to the table, the old man let Harry go.

"Don't blame me for your own racism, you shit Potter!" he sneered the last name as it had been giving him a bad taste for years now. "And would you look at your brilliance as a wizard, Potter, wand gone, defenceless, just like the humans!" he said before grabbing his complete sandwich on a plate, a couple bottles of drink and leaving, leading Ginny with him, slamming the door closed behind him.

Dumbledore waited until the two teens were gone before turning his cool expression onto James while he whimpered, cradling his wrist. "Your parents would be ashamed if they were alive to see your behaviour!" he didn't just reprimand, but spoke in barely repressed anger. "You've been acting no better than Death Eaters, to your own son no less, and might I add the polite and intelligent one. The one who will not end up falling back on just fame to get along in life. Any father should be proud to have Harry as a son! This meeting is over, and I seriously hope you make some improvements, because next time you might not have anyone around to stop him beating you to death!"

"It's completely over now James," Lily spat out spitefully, following Dumbledore as he went to leave. "And ever touch me again, and you'll have to worry about Harry after I've finished with you!"

Sirius stood too, not sure whether to be amused or not, but looked at the filth from earlier. "Put that smoke away or go outside, are you that stupid, this isn't your home, and you didn't even give me the courtesy of asking, and before you try, no, this is a NO smoking house!" he said rolling his eyes as the rest of the Order started leaving too.

Meanwhile, Harry had led, (she followed), Ginny up to his bedroom, closing the door behind them he sat up on his bed with Ginny nervously sitting at the foot, watching as he popped off the tops on the drinks with his bare hands with ease, and passed her one. She then watched; sipping her drink as Harry ate his sandwich.

He had just finished, and she was about to talk when the door opened with Lily Potter behind it. "Harry, are you…" she trialled off as she looked to see Ginny and her son not so discretely giving her signals to leave, well Harry was. "Oh, I'll leave you both alone," she said smiling, pleased he is making 'friends' as she fixed his door and closed it behind her.

Harry waited a moment before he hopped off his bed and locked the door once he knew his mum was gone and turned a smirk to Ginny, startling her. "I believe somebody lost a duel to me and now it's time to 'pay' up."

She blinked several times, surprised while her cheeks darkened more. He found the red heads weakness, and its pale cheeks to light up red. "Umm… a-after all that, you're just going to brush it aside?"

Harry sighed, shrugging and slumped down on the bed next to her. "It used to bug the hell out of me," he admitted, frowning. "I used to hope that maybe dad just got hit by an errant spell and he didn't mean it, but, wishes are fine, but continuing to wish the same thing when you know you can't change someone's mind like that… well, that's just bad for me and anyone.

"I gave up caring about him and Tim along time ago," he added, pausing to take a deep breath. "If they want to be douche bags, then that's fine with me, but if that bastard raises his hands to my mum again, I'm going to smash his teeth down his throat, but I think we have something more fun to do than think about them," he said, his tone lightening to the end.

Ginny blushed crimson while he returned to smirking. "You know, Ginny, I will let you back out, I'm not a jerk."

"Umm… maybe we could just concentrate on just kissing?" she suggested, looking to him with a small smile.

However, he surprised her, capturing her lips in his, pulling her into his strong arms, his fingers threading through her silky hair while hers felt around his powerful body. She couldn't resist melting into his powerful embrace, wondering how she, as a witch couldn't compare to be this strong.

_**to be continued…**_

**_A/N: _**_Rewrite of my story my story **Eyes of Sight**, twisting, and turning the story to make it better, hopefully._


End file.
